


It's Never Very Hard Staying True

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M, restrained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd had a fight and Ray had slammed out of the apartment and into the breezy Chicago night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Never Very Hard Staying True

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Title from _Striptease_ by Hawksley Workman. This was #6 in my series of porny snippets from the amnesty challenge, but didn't get posted in time. Ah, well. A wee bit dark...because Ray likes to _push_.
> 
> Prompt: try

They'd had a fight and Ray had slammed out of the apartment and into the breezy Chicago night. He'd sworn to himself that he'd never hit Fraser again, and he was fiercely determined to keep that promise.

He went to a club where he could _dance_, moving mindlessly to the pulsing beat and the flash of the strobe. He let the thump of the bass sink into him, echoing in his head and his heart, driving out the anger and the frustration.

In the dark he felt the touch of anonymous hands, groping and stroking, and for a brief moment he thought about letting go. And then he did.

It was so easy to lean into the hand resting on hip, pivoting on one foot and letting that hand slide forward and _down_. He was hot and sweaty, panting with exertion, and it felt good for someone to touch him, rubbing firmly against his growing erection.

He twisted away, moving deeper into the crowd, ignoring the faint sound of protest from behind. He teased himself against the press of bodies, feeling a hand slide up his chest and rest against the pounding of his heart, another cupping the back of his head, intimate fingers sliding into his hair and tugging.

Ray grinned wryly, slipping free of grasping hands, making his way to the door. He was done here. Time to go home to Fraser and apologize, covered with the scent of _others_.

Fraser would be rough, marking him with uncareful bites, growling as he fucked Ray, hard and steady, reclaiming what was his, would always be his, now and forever. "Mine," he'd rasp, and Ray would only be able to shiver and moan and clutch harder at the restraints.

Ray didn't like fighting, but he _loved_ the make-up sex.

-fin-


End file.
